Lana (anime)
Lana is one of the main characters appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She's one of Ash's classmates. Appearance Lana is a young girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip-flops. It was later revealed that Lana's dark blue undershirt is actually a one-piece swimsuit. She wears a blue Z-Ring with a Waterium Z etched around her left arm. As a member of the Ultra Guardians, Lana wears a sky blue and white uniform with two cyan accents as the edge of her short sleeves, collar and inlines of her uniform are black and wears matching sky blue gloves. Her uniform's blue is of a lighter shade than Ash's. Personality She likes -type Pokémon and has a great connection with them. While Lana is usually quiet, she is actually a girl of action. She is the oldest of the three daughters of a fisherman. Lana is generally kind and caring to her Pokémon. Lana sometimes scares her friends with haunted stories. In addition, she sometimes even jokes having seen or caught a very rare Pokémon in the sea. Skills Lana is a seasoned fisherman, who can fish out most Water-type Pokémon, and fights to the end for any bigger prey. She is also seen as suitable fishing teacher being asked by Professor Kukui himself to teach her fellow classmates the proper way to fish for Pokémon. Biography Lana was using a Poké Ride Lapras and found saw several members of Team Skull intimidating Popplio. Lana had Lapras freeze the grunts with Ice Beam, then came to rescue Popplio. After taking it to the Pokémon Center, Lana fed Popplio and the two have been inseparable ever since.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Season 20: Sun and Moon Lana was fishing on a Lapras with her Popplio. Ash was riding a Sharpedo and was startled by a Bruxish Lana fished out. He fell in the water, which made Lana and Popplio giggle. Later, she came to the Pokémon School, where she rode a Tauros. She also watched as Ash and Kiawe confronted Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Lana had Popplio make a water balloon. Once Ash arrived, Lana and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. After school was over, Lana hung out with her friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. During Sophocles' challenge, Lana told Ash he could use the moves to pierce the balloons, though this only gave Sophocles the advantage. In the next challenge, Lana had Popplio race Ash's Pikachu. As they swam in the water, Popplio was much more faster and won the race. Just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision which Lana and the others supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! As Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Lana was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Lana went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Lana watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Sophocles, Lillie, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Lana was training her Popplio to emit his balloon when she was greeted by Ash. At school, Professor Kukui appointed Lana to be the teacher for the next day, for she would demonstrate how to do fishing. Mallow also described Lana as "the fishing master", which made the latter blush. Lillie also told she was equipped for fishing. Popplio jumped into her lap, which terrified Lillie. Lana took Popplio back and apologized to Lillie. Since the class had to bring their own fishing rods, Lana promised to share one to Ash. After school, Ash and Lana went to Lana's house. As they were walking, Lana admitted her wish was to be inside Popplio's balloon and travel the ocean's depths to meet mysterious sea Pokémon. Popplio tried to create one, but failed and made Lana and Ash soaked. After arriving at Lana's house, Ash noticed Lana had her own Lapras as a Ride Pokémon. Inside the house, Lana introduced Ash to her sisters, Harper and Sarah. The two sisters started playing with Pikachu and wondered if Ash was Lana's boyfriend, which made her deny it. Soon enough, Pikachu electrocuted everyone, since Sarah and Harper were rough to him. Eventually, Lana gave a rod to Ash. The next day, Lana, as the teacher for the class, had everyone ride a Wailmer and a Lapras to a spot. There, Lana exclaimed they would catch a lot of Water Pokémon and joked they could even catch a Kyogre. She also advised they had to pull out the lure quickly enough to catch the Pokémon. Soon enough, Lana managed to fish out an Alomomola, a Corsola, a Finneon and three Luvdisc. Since others didn't do well, Kukui ordered a break. During the break, Team Rocket appeared and snatched Ash's Rowlet, the Lapras and the Wailmer; they noticed they caught the "small fries" (referring to the Wailmer), which angered Lana. Though Ash's Pikachu freed the Pokémon, they were to fall on rocks. Thus, Lana's Popplio emitted a giant balloon, which saved the Pokémon from the fall. Lana swore she wouldn't let Team Rocket get away with this and had her Popplio redirect Jessie's Mimikyu's Shadow Ball with its balloon. Once Team Rocket were defeated, Lana praised her Popplio for saving the Pokémon and emitting the giant balloon. She had Popplio emit another balloon, which enveloped Ash and Pikachu. However, it was a temporary one, as Ash and Pikachu soon fell down and were soaked. Lana was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Mallow and Lana recalled how Litten snuggles around a person's leg, showing its desire for a piece of food. Lana explained Litten was usually found alone. Still, she and Mallow felt Litten was too cute to be mad at.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! Lillie, who was too afraid to touch Pokémon, stated she would only do it if she really likes the Pokémon. Lana recalled Lillie was always a school and never actually touched the Pokémon, which made Lillie displeased. The class was called for a lesson by Samson Oak, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg, which made Lana and Mallow note how cute the flower patterns on the egg were. Mallow suggested Lillie should bring it home, which the class agreed to.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Lana noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009: To Top a Totem! Lana, along with her classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Lana spent a day at the beach with her classmates. With her goggles on, she dived into the sea with her Popplio. She played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, she continued playing with her friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Lana participated in the Pokémon Pancake race. She and Popplio did well until the last course, where Popplio had to carry the pancakes. Mimikyu went to fire Shadow Ball at Pikachu, but Mallow's Bounsweet bumped into Mimikyu, causing it to miss and hit Popplio's bubble, where the pancakes were until they fell on the floor. The next day, Lana and her friends watched as Lillie's egg hatched into Alola Vulpix.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! Lana watched as Lillie tried to befriend Snowy, but failed. The next day, Lana was glad that Lillie managed to befriend and hug her Vulpix, Snowy.SM014: Getting to Know You! Lana listened to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. This made Lana think Rockruff was doing some sort of training. The next day, Lana watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Lana had Popplio train to use its balloon bubble. However, her Bounsweet sneezed a pollen that attracted Rowlet. Rowlet was infatuated and went after Bounsweet, who repelled it with the leaf on its head. This caused Rowlet to bump into Popplio, and the two entered the balloon by accident, which was carried away by the wind. Lana immediately took Ash's hand to find the Pokémon, with Mallow following them. Even after splitting up, the group could not find the Pokémon. Instead, Ash had Rockruff trace the smell from Rockruff and Popplio to find them. At the end of the day, Rockruff found Popplio and Rowlet at the top of the building, which made Lana, Ash and Mallow happy to find them. They also found Litten, who quickly escaped.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! One day, Ash lost his Electrium-Z. This terrified Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles, as the latter explained that Kiawe would get mad at Ash and even punish him for losing such an important item. As Kiawe came, Lana and others tried to distract Kiawe, then went away. The group went outside, Lana had her Popplio emit a bubble for Snowy. Snowy entered the bubble and Popplio bounced it, which excited Snowy. Ash continued to avoid Kiawe until Pikachu and Rotom arrived. Rotom accused Kiawe of being the culprit, which shocked the class. However, Lillie found out Ash placed something in his pocket, which turned out that Ash actually placed the Electrium-Z back home and got stuck in Rotom's wig. In the end, Lana watched as Kiawe chased Rotom for accusing him.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Lana and four of her friends went to Aina Cafeteria to taste Mallow's Mythic Alolan Stew, but got electrocuted; Mallow said she told Pikachu to electrify the stew. As Mallow's father explained more about the stew, Mallow mentioned that her brother gave her a cookbook. Lana recalled Mallow's brother went on a culinary journey. Mallow invited the group for another stew, using the yellow nectar she and Ash were looking for. Lana, like her friends, liked the stew.SM018: A Seasoned Search! Lana watched as Ash and Rockruff fought Hiroki and his Mudbray. As Ash announced he would want to battle against Tapu Koko, Lana recalled Tapu Koko was a very strong Pokémon. The next day, she watched as Ash and Pikachu fought against Tapu Koko. Seeing their battle, Lana had hope Ash and Pikachu could even win the battle. Like others, she was shocked when Ash jumped off the cliff to save Pikachu, but was relieved that Tapu Koko saved both of them.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! As the class visited the mall, Lana was browsing the shop with Mallow and Lillie. After mentioning the girls would like to visit the Alola Sunrise shop for numerous accessories, Sophocles, Kiawe and Rotom immediately ran off, leaving Ash to hang out with the girls. After Lana and the others finished shopping, they wondered why Ash claimed they done their shopping in perfect timing.SM020: Partner Promises! Lana was with Mallow when they saw trouble on the beach. They, along with Sophocles and Lillie, arrived to Kiawe, who informed them Palossand captured Ash and Litten, being furious that the shovel it had on its head was sent into the ocean. Since Kiawe warned them touching the shovel could possess a Pokémon or a person, Lana had Pikachu and Popplio search for the shovel, since the latter could summon a balloon to transport the object. Lana and others helped Snowy to freeze Palossand, and succeeded. This gave them enough time for Ash, Litten and Rotom to free themselves, and for Popplio and Pikachu return back the shovel.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Lana was present at the Visitation Day of the Pokémon School. She was not pleased that her family came since her sisters were amazed by everything they saw, and were eventually taken by her mother. During Ash's presentation, when he started to make gestures of Pokémon like Samson did, Lana became highly suspicious of Ash. Kukui took Rotom out of Ash's shirt, and let Ash continue with his own words; Ash gave an inspiring presentation, which amazed his classmates and the people that visited the school. Later, Lana, with his classmates, found the Team Skull grunts causing trouble at the schoolyard. Still, she watched as Ash and his mother battled the grunts and won. Delia also called the group to repair the damage others made, and Mallow joined in.SM024: Alolan Open House! Sophocles, who had few days before moving away, gave his classmates maps of his favorite places. Lana was suspicious of Sophocles, who usually tried to hide his sweets from other people, a fact Mallow confirmed. After school was over, Lana and her friends confronted Sophocles, who revealed he was moving away. Everyone was in shock and decided that Sophocles should have a good time so he remembers everyone. A day after, Lana took Sophocles with her on her Lapras, as they watched the sunset on the sea. Sophocles began worrying if he should tell the truth. Lana claimed he was lucky, as a giant Wailord jumped out of the sea, making Sophocles and Lana dazzled to have seen such a beautiful event. She asked of Sophocles to remember the Alolan sea. The next day, during the farewell party, Mallow took Sophocles inside, who wanted to explain the problems. Lana promised to think of Sophocles when he was away, and would never forget him. When Ash came to the Cafeteria, he brought a Charjabug to Sophocles as a present. Sophocles, who was touched by his friends' dedication, cried and told others that it was a misunderstanding he was moving away and that he would remain at the School. Lana and others, however, were relieved Sophocles would remain, who thought his friends would abandon him for not saying the truth earlier.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Lana was at School when Kukui announced the class would be playing Pokébase, with the famous player 'Olu'olu as their teacher. Lana sided on Ash's team and even had her Popplio conjure a balloon to catch the ball Mallow hit. As Kiawe was to throw the ball, Lana grasped her baseball bat like a fishing rod. She hit the ball hard enough, across the schoolyard, and shocked Kiawe it was a home-run. Lana and Popplio ran around the bases freely and earned their team a victory. Since Team Rocket appeared, the class had a Pokébase match with them, and Lana watched the match. In the end, Lana was glad that 'Olu'olu's Snorlax brought them the victory and was surprised that Bewear appeared and snatched Team Rocket away.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Lana was camping out with his classmates, and along with Mallow and Lillie, was making curry. As the boys set up a tent, Lana terrified the group with a story how a certain traveler went into the forest they were currently in and fell asleep, then woke up being very skinny. After having the meal, Lana played in the river with her Popplio and Lillie's Snowy. After some time had passed, Ash and Sophocles, who were drained, came to the camp. There, they saw their classmates, except Lillie, were drained, too. Everyone had a big meal before they started discussing what happened. The group noted everyone was put to sleep by a strange figure, and when they woke up, they were very hungry. Rotom blamed Lillie, who was the only one that was not hungry, but others pointed out she couldn't have made them hungry. Lana realized that the story she told was true, and pointed out how everyone was hungry. Suddenly, the group saw a white figure, who emitted light particles and lulled everyone to sleep. When they woke up, the group felt hungry again, and found the figure was a Morelull. The Morelull was slightly sleepy; Ash had Morelull drain his energy, while Ash ate the curry to replenish himself. Later, the group followed Morelull, who joined others of its kind to a giant tree, where every Morelull evolved into a Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended earlier thanked them and pulled them all to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up and saw they were not hungry anymore, as Shiinotic returned their energy back.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Lana had her Popplio race with the other classmates' Pokémon. The Pokémon raced around the classroom and the winner was Pikachu. Kukui came and stated their homework was to trade Pokémon and take care of it for two days. Lana worried if she could be separated for Popplio for long. Either way, she exchanged her Popplio with Kiawe's Turtonator and assured Kiawe her sisters won't be a problem to Turtonator. Coming back home, Lana warned her sisters not to disturb Turtonator too much, though the sisters were amazed to see such a unique Pokémon. The next day, Lana went to check up on Turtonator and was shocked to see her sisters jumping on its back. By accident, Harper and Sarah stepped on one of the thorns, activating it and becoming burned by the explosion, though they did like it. Instead, Lana gave them some brushes to clean Turtonator's back and polish it. Back at the school, Lana obtained her Popplio back, while Kiawe was impressed how Turtonator's back was cleaned. Sophocles also made malasada, and gave it to the entire class, who liked them. Lana was also pleased to see Lillie, during the exchange, managed to touch and hug Pikachu. She also watched as Ash and Snowy fought Lillie and Pikachu.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia visited the Pokémon School and met the heroes, and their Pokémon. As Olivia was befriending everyone's Pokémon, Lana felt like Olivia was a Pokémon herself. With everyone ready, Olivia led the class to a boat, which sailed off to Akala Island. Watching the Pokémon from the boat, Lana even joked having seen a Lugia. Olivia sensed Lana had a lot of knowledge of Water-type Pokémon; Lana confirmed this, as she had an affinity towards that type. Suddenly, the boat stopped, as they saw a Bruxish using psychic powers on a Wailmer, who was stuck between rocks. Once Bruxish was defeated, Kiawe, Lana, Ash and Olivia dived in to rescue Wailmer. To keep Wailmer from sinking down, Mallow and Sophocles joined in to help Wailmer. At evening, the class arrived to Akala Island.SM031: The Island Whisperer! For their course, the class chose a Stoutland as partner. Lana chose a Stoutland, even if she was warned by Olivia that one was stubborn and was a new Ride Pokémon. Later, the class went off to find treasure with the Stoutland they chose. Lana had difficulty with riding her Stoutland, who tried to shake her off at first before riding off. Lana rode on Stoutland to an area, where Stoutland started to eat berries. Lana suspected Stoutland was just hungry, but it still continued disobeying her. As time was up, Lana returned with no item and received no points, either. Lana went with Stoutland to search for the item for the second time. Stoutland was still disinterested, so Lana went with Popplio to search on her own. Suddenly, Popplio was attacked by Garbodor. Lana had Popplio fire Bubble Beam to stop Garbodor, who fired back with Sludge Bomb and hit Popplio. Lana ran towards Stoutland, and promised to protect it and Popplio. Just as Garbodor went to attack, the Stoutland reacted and protected Lana, then used Giga Impact to hit Garbodor. Garbodor fled away, while Stoutland offered Lana a ride, who was grateful for the rescue. Though time was up, Stoutland sensed something in a cave and started digging. Lana returned to her friends, albeit late. As Olivia was evaluating items, she and Kukui pointed out Lillie managed to get atop her Stoutland, making Lana and others pleased by her progress. Olivia also evaluated Lana's item to be a Sparkling Stone and got 500 points, thus being the winner. Olivia also promised to fashion the stone into a Z-Ring, which amazed Lana and her friends.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! Lana decided to go fishing, and even tested her rod, to catch a Mega Gyarados in its natural form. Ash was astonished, but Lana was joking, as Rotom explained there is no Mega Gyarados in natural form. Still, Lana invited Ash for fishing, and even let him borrowed one of her rods. As the rest of the class went to Kiawe's farm, Ash and Lana came outside, where they encountered Olivia. Olivia promised to create the Z-Ring, though Lana was not quite interested in that. Instead, Olivia told them there was a Totem inside a lagoon on the island, which made Lana interested in that. Arriving to the lagoon, Ash and Lana met up with a fishing expert, who spoke about the Totem inside a lagoon. To prove themselves, they had to catch a Feebas, and Lana quickly obtained one. The expert was amazed, and even lent the two a boat, though Ash was skeptical about that boat. Lana found a Wishiwashi, and Ash noticed it was injured. Lana bandaged the Wishiwashi and set it free, then went on the boat to the center of the lagoon. Ash fished out a Magikarp, who slapped it with its tail, making Lana laugh, stating Magikarp showed affection to Ash this way. As she threw the lure, Popplio warned her about a danger. Lana nearly fell off the boat, as she got a bite on the lure. She pulled the thing out, revealing to be a gigantic Pokémon that Rotom could not identify. Lana noted that must've been the Totem of the lagoon, and promised to fight it. The Pokémon pulled the boat, causing it to crash. As Lana was struggling to catch the Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu fell in the lagoon, and tried to swim away, the latter being rescued by Popplio. Popplio fired Bubble Beam to distract the Pokémon, but it scared Popplio away. Lana nevertheless thanked Popplio, but the Pokémon continued pulling her, making her fall down and bash into rocks. As Popplio used Bubble Beam on the Pokémon, it was blown away by a force. Ash saw an Alomomola was healing the Pokémon, and even used his rod to catch its attention. As Pikachu defeated Alomomola, Popplio dived back in and used Aqua Jet on the Pokémon, going right through it. The Pokémon dissolved, revealing to be a school of Wishiwashi bound together. For Lana's victory, the Wishiwashi she healed earlier returned to Lana and gave her a Waterium Z, and Lana was grateful for that. Later on, Lana equipped herself with Waterium Z and the Z-Ring Olivia crafted. Others but Ash were amazed, and were stunned that Lana claimed to have gotten a Mega Gyarados, but claimed it was just a joke.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Lana attended the Wela Fire Festival, which was soon canceled, as the Marowak stole the crown. The next day, Lana watched as Kiawe fought against Marowak and was concerned about Turtonator. During the battle, Turtonator's Flamethrower stopped Marowak's Flame Wheel, which caused a collision that nearly blew Lana's Popplio away. In the end, Lana was glad the Kiawe won in the end. After the crown was returned, Rotom took pictures of Lana and the rest of the class.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Lana and others attended Olivia's class. She paired up with Sophocles to find the ingredients for the Akala curry. Later on, at the table, Lana listened how Ash battled Totem Lurantis, and congratulated him for passing the Trial.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Lana watched the battle between Ash and Olivia, and was excited to see the Grand Trial in person. As Olivia gave her prayer to Wela Volcano, Lana remarked how different Olivia was. She was also surprised at Rockruff's aggressive behavior, which resulted in Rowlet fainting. After Ash defeated Olivia, Lana and others congratulated him for the victory.SM036: Trials and Determinations! The next day, at morning, Lana was surprised that Ash was missing. Ash and Pikachu returned, the former explained Rockruff went missing, making everyone search for it. The next day, Lana and others admired Ash's Lycanroc in Dusk Form, as they sailed back to Melemele Island.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Lana was at school when Mallow went to her cafeteria, to prepare herself for the TV presentation. Later, she went with his friends to the cafeteria, and was shocked to hear from Abe that Mallow ran away. Lana believed Mallow went to the forest, and Lillie confirmed this, since Mallow usually went there to gather ingredients. The group went to search for Mallow, and tumbled down a hill (except for Lana, who avoided falling down), finding her at Oranguru's hut. Lana watched as Mallow hugged her father, who complimented her on all the work she did recently.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! Lana has been working on her Z-Move, Hydro Vortex, with Mallow and Ash watching but could't get it right. While walking on the beach with Ash and Mallow, Lana believes Popplio doesn't get the Z-Move yet due to not doing to much battling but Ash encourages her that Popplio will get the hang of it also he reminds her about how his Lycanroc got Continental Crush. Then they came across a performance being done by Ida with her Brionne, Popplio evolved form, and Kanoa, her boyfriend, as they get ready to do their final. Lana, Mallow and Ash watches Ida, as she also has a Z-Ring with a Waterium Z inside, do Hydro Vortex which amazed how well she did it. After the show Lana asked Ida to teach her how to perfect her Z-Move which she said yes then they got right down training. After days of hard training Kanoa came by to tell Ida about a rumor of a treasure being at a sunken ship near the area as Lana, Mallow and Ash decided to accompany them to find the treasure, Mystic Water. While looking for the treasure they were attack by a Dhelmise, who is protecting the treasure, but thanks to Lana using Hydro Vortex perfectly they were able to defeat it and get the treasure. Later Lana, Mallow and Ash said goodbye to Kanoa, Brionne and Ida, who hopes to see how much she improves on her Z-Move the next time they see each other.SM040: Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! Lana, Mallow and Lillie complain about the heat, while at school, but realized that it was the boys getting all fired up, due to being excited for the upcoming Charjabug race their gonna enter. Then Lana and the other girls were relieved when things cool off, thanks to Snowy using Powder Snow on the boys. Lana with Mallow and Lillie observe the training that the boys were doing, for the race, until they decided to go over to Aina's Kitchen for some refreshments.SM041: Mounting an Electrifying Charge! Lana came to Kanto with her classmates along with Professor Kukui and Samson Oak for an extracurricular activity. After arriving in Kanto, Lana meets Ash's old friends Misty and Brock before heading to Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak at his lab. While at the lab Lana found a lot of excitement in meeting all the Water-Type Pokémon at the lab also she was amazed by difference between the Kantonian and Alola forms of the Pokémon that being shown. Lana went to go look for Popplio, after Pikachu accidentally zapped everyone when things were getting out of hand, but found her Pokémon in the lake with other Water-Types. Team Rocket showed to steal everyone Pokémon but were stopped thanks to Ash, Brock and Misty along with Bewear showing up to take them back to Alola. Then Jigglypuff came out from the wreckage form Team Rocket destroyed robot with Lana, Lillie and Mallow very excited to see one for the first time, but Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu aren't as they know from previous experience with this Jigglypuff. After falling asleep from Jigglypuff song, they were treated to a welcome party with Ash's mother in attendances then left for Cerulean City the next day where the Cerulean City gym is located as everyone is going to have a gym battle there.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Pokémon On hand Ride Pokémon Temporary Befriended Achievements Alola Island Challenge *Brooklet Hill Trial (Waterium Z) Tournaments *Pokémon Pancake Race: Section three (with Mallow and Jessie) Trivia *Lana has only one Z crystal so far the Waterium Z crystal. *Much like Dawn, Lana's partner is a -type starter Pokémom. *Lana shares a few characteristics with Misty. **They both have a love for Water-type Pokémon. **Both have siblings. (Lana is the oldest and Misty is the youngest respectively.) **Both are seen to enjoy swimming. **Both specialize in battling with water type pokemon. *Lana's undershirt is actually revealed to be a one piece swim suit. Gallery Lana and Popplio.png|With Popplio Lana's appearance.png|Meeting Popplio for the first time lana sarah and harper dancing.JPG|Dancing with her sisters Lana scary face.JPG|Telling her friends a horror story Lana with Stoutland.png|With her Ride Stoutland Lana with Turnator.png|With Kiawe's Turtonator Lana caught a Gyrados.jpg|Remember catching a Mega Gyarados (which is a joke) Ultra_Guardians.png|Lana and her classmates in their Ultra Guardians attire See also Lana (Adventures) References Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings